Talk:Agent Shadow/@comment-36073128-20180706121345/@comment-29923872-20180706123202
Acario is a sociopathic BLU Heavy Freak created by Jillian189. A vile character, Acario began developing a destructive, lustful obsession for Medics after going through unrequited love gone wrong. Biography Acario was one of the original members of a now defunct BLU team stationed in the Double Cross region (ctf_doublecross). Previously, it was under the leadership of a ruthless Soldier who ruled with an iron fist. However, a psychic BLU Medic named Matthias Reinhardt overthrew said Soldier and took his place as leader. During his time as a BLU Heavy, Acario began to develop feelings for Matthias. He noticed how many Medics had close bonds with their particular Heavies and wanted to be just like them. However, Matthias never noticed, being too busy juggling his responsibilities as a team leader and as a surrogate father for James Jackson, a BLU Scout with an abusive past. Acario tried everything to get Matthias' attention. Assisting him in and out of battle, covering him from the RED team, etc. But the Medic did not notice. As the BLU Heavy's frustration grew, so did his aggression. During a ceasefire, he finally confronted Matthias within his own office and tried to rape the Medic. However, he was discovered by James, and the ensuing commotion attracted the team's Pyro, Sniper, and Demoman, who helped the BLU Scout subdue Acario and save Matthias. For assault and attempted rape, Acario was suspended from field duty indefinitely, being restricted to home base. Some months later, Francis Beaumont, the team's BLU Spy, informed him of an illicit affair between Matthias and a RED Sniper, Alexander Mundy. With a jealous rage, Acario exposed Matthias and Alexander. The Medic and Sniper were then beaten by their respective teams and left to die. Acario later approached the heavily wounded Matthias in secret, carrying a Medigun. He offered to heal him if he would love him in return. Out of spite, however, Matthias cursed Acario to die a violent death. This final rejection drove Acario mad, and after Double Cross' BLU team disbanded the next day, he disappeared unbeknownst to everyone... Acario later emerged as a serial rapist, responsible for a series of crimes where he targeted and raped BLU Medics. He became an enemy of James Jackson, who became a vigilante and had been investigating the rapes, and clashed with the Scout several times. Because of what he did to Matthias, James held a particular hostility towards Acario. But despite his best efforts, he could never bring him to justice. Fortunately, the vile Heavy finally met his end at the hands of Matthias, now transformed into the feared assassin Agent Light. After mistaking Matthias for another defenseless BLU Medic, Acario attacked and tried to rape him for the second time, unaware that his former leader is currently in a psychic bond with Alexander Mundy, now "Agent Shadow". Angry that someone dared attack his partner, Agent Shadow counterattacked and quickly beat Acario within an inch of his life. However, despite being brainwashed, Matthias recognized Acario and stopped Alexander, wanting to do the honors himself. He then removed his Blighted Beak mask and revealed to his former teammate his true identity. It was then in his final moments that Acario realized his stupidity before he was promptly beheaded by a Half-Zatoichi sword. Appearance Acario is a BLU Heavy wearing a BLU Triad Trinket; the Brock's Locks; the Purity Fist; and the Borscht Belt. After the disbandment of Double Cross' BLU team, he started wearing the Soviet Gentleman; the Hunger Force; and the Gone Commando (BLU). The Purity Fist remained unchanged. Personality and Behavior As a BLU mercenary, Acario was a decent guy who had idealistic notions about love. After seeing so many Medics bearing close connections with their Heavies, he started believing that he and his team's Medic, Matthias Reinhardt, were fated to be together. Unfortunately, his unrequited love quickly turned into a dangerous obsession, and his attempted rape of Matthias led Acario to become very unpopular with his teammates, especially James Jackson, who would later develop a hatred towards all BLU Heavies based on Acario's behavior. Acario's unrequited love and unfulfilled dreams ultimately drove him to madness. After his team disbanded, he vented his suppressed lust for Matthias on every BLU Medic he could find. He became a sociopath, with a considerable lack of empathy towards his victims and a strong sense of entitlement. He finds particular pleasure in the act of raping a BLU Medic since, in his eyes, he "deserves" to have Matthias. Since the real Matthias rejected him continuously in the past, Acario decided to settle on the next best thing. Eventually, Acario's desires became his undoing. He never quite realized that Matthias never loved him in the first place, which led to a very strained relationship while the Double Cross team was still functioning. After attempting to rape Matthias twice, he came to realize how stupid he had been when Matthias himself decided to repay Acario's past actions by killing him off. Powers and Abilities Unusually for a Heavy, Acario has both enhanced strength and enhanced speed. How he came to have enhanced speed is through the trickery of a RED Scout, who one day decided to prank him by making him drink a can of Bonk! under the assumption of it being water. The Bonk!, being only for Scouts, messed up Acario's internal body system permanently and lowered his heavy (no pun intended) body mass, making him lighter than usual. Acario also has a healing factor, similar to David Armstrong, the leader of Hydro's BLU team. Unlike him, however, Acario's healing factor is natural, as he was born with it. This allows him to survive normally fatal blows while removing the need for health packs and Sandviches. Lastly, Acario has the ability of teleportation. Unlike mainstream teleportation, Acario's version only works whenever he has strong feelings towards a certain person, allowing him to teleport to that person. Faults and Weaknesses * Acario isn't very intelligent, and his main method of attacking consists of "Punch someone until he's dead". This pitifully predictable strategy does not work well against cunning Freaks who will take advantage of his straightforwardness. * Acario's healing factor will not work against those who can negate it or those who have vampiric draining powers. * Acario's teleportation powers will not work if his feelings with a chosen target aren't particularly strong. Trivia * Acario's name means "ungrateful" in Latin. * Acario's conception was based on the creator's purpose to deconstruct the popular "Heavy and Medic" pairing within the Team Fortress 2 fandom.